El amor Desde lo más Simple
by Crispy Glass
Summary: El amor simple...es el Más Hermoso. NarutoXTenten.  Nosabía por qué, si era por que estaban en la misma situación; o por que los dos eran personas generosas...era un amor de lo más Hermoso.


Título: El amor desde lo más simple

Fanfom: Naruto

Categoría**:** K

Tipo de relato**:**Long-fic

Género**:**Romance, drama.

Auto**r**: Crispy Glass

Sumari: El amor simple…es el más hermoso.

Hola!. Esta es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja. Cualquier duda, sugerencia u otra cosa, díganmela.

Historia **Únicamen**te publicada en **.**Y a menos que haye otro sitio para publicarla solamente aquí :3.

_CAPÍTULO 1_

—Vamos Tenten…falta poco para abiri —le dijo una chica de cabello café, como de veintidós años.

Tenten asintió y se dispuso a ordenar las sillas, poniendo los menús y entre demás cosas que entraban en su rutina de cada día. Se subió a una silla y limpió con un trapo el letrero con el nombre del restaurante.

Se acomodó el traje, en el cual consisitía un pantalón corto y una gabacha blanca. Tenía sus chonguitos atados con un pequeño broche blanco.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

Y le dio vuelta al cartelito verde que decía abierto. Le hizo una señal a la dueña del Restaurante.

—Tenten, hoy vendrá un nuevo empleado, se asesorará con tigo y cuando lo haga dale el uniforme que está en mi oficina —le dijo sonriente—. Hoy saldré para comprarle la leche a Shiori, así que…volveré en …diez minutos.

—Hace ratos que no contratan gente —le dijo Tenten en susurro.

—Si, últimamente está atareada con esto así que…

La chica de los chonguitos se dio la vuelta, después de que su jefa saliera.

Tenía que ir a la bodega para reponer los ingredientes que necesitaban los chefs. Ya que la noche pasada hubo una gran venta loca.

Bajó y se dispuso a alzar la escalera para alcanzar los tomates. Oyó unos pasos y pensó que era Midori, un chico que le había metido mano y que se escabullía de clases para pedirle el número de sus amigas. Si tanto quería los números mejor que el se los pidiera.

Hombres…

—Oye…

—Hay Dios Midori, ya basta. ¡Por que mejor no molesta a otra! —y le pegó tremendo trompazo de lleno en la cara, hasta le había dolido a ella, sonrió….

—_Hay Dios…me lleva la que me trajo_

Y vio una cabellera rubia y una nariz de la que salía mucha sangre…sí, seguramente ese no era Midori.

—Oye… ¿Estás bien? —le dijo mientras le abarraba la nuca y le daba leves golpecitos en los cachetes de la cara, sus morenos cahcetes. El chico abrió sus ojos **Azules **un color que no se daba en Japón.

No se había dado cuenta pero ese chico… ¡Era sumamente Guapo! Demasiado, como pudo pegarle a un chico así. Le dio algo de risa al ver la graciosa expresión del extraño chico.

—Si, _algo_…creo. _**No**_—El rubio se levantó, mientras se agarraba con la mano derecha su nariz.

—Esperame que te traigo un pañuelo.

—…

—…

—Gracias —y agarró el pañuelo; en cuestión de dos minutos la sangre había parado y los dos jóvenes se habían parado.

—¿Vienes por el empleo? —le preguntó Tenten ya estando en la oficina de su jefa.

—si, ¿Tú eres la jefa? —los ojos del chico nuevo le brillaron y a la vez sorprendidos—. Me esperaba a alguien arrugada y fea…. ¡De veras!

—Tenten rió un poco, era un chico muy extrovertido—. No, la jefa está afuera por unos segundos. Ten —le dijo dándole el uniforme que consistía una camisa blanca y una gabacha pequeña negra.

-,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Aquí tiene…son doce con veinte —

Las personas le dieron el dinero y se fueron, la castaña limió la mesa y vió que ya no había alguien. Cambió el letrerito que decía Abierto por Cerrado.

Se quitó la gabacha y se puso otra blusa…

Se dirijió hacía la oficina donde tenía su bolsa y vió a _Naruto _Sin camisa y solo con el pantalón, una fuerte espalda y unos brazos fuertes también, el se puso una camisa negra y guardó sus cosas en su bosa.

Ella solo emitió un _Permiso_ y entro para guardar las cosas.

— ¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó ese güero, pensó _Que chico más preguntón_.

—Si la jefa ya se fue y tengo que ir a la escuela —le respondió sonriente

—Ah…yo también ahora voy por ella…

¿Por ella?, por la jefa o por la escuela. Al parecer el chico no usaba bien su vocablo.

— ¿También estudias? —

—Si, en la _Escuela libre_ para Universiatarios

— ¡Oh! Yo también voy a esa —Le dijo Tenten, mientras se ponía su bolsa en el hombro y se cerraba la capucha de color negro que usualmente usaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día a sido algo cansado, hoy el trabajo estuvo igual que ayer…demasiado lleno. También conosí a un nuevo chico. Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Rubio y de Ojos azules. Amable, extrovertido y muy distraído. Va a la misma escuela que yo y recibe la misma clase. Se sienta dos sitios más atrás del mío.

La Escuela Libre de Japón, era la opción más barata para los universitarios. Lo cual me beneficiaba pues tenía poco dinero como para estudiar en Universidades de ricos y grandes estudiantes. Era muy bonita y todos los estudiantes eran muy humildes.

Bien, Mi nombre es Tenten, tengo dieciséis años. Tengo le pelo marrón y ojso café; lindos me han dicho y blablabla. Gané dos veces consecutivas el torneo de natación de la Escula y una vez el torneo de Todas las Univerisdaes.

Vivo sola y tego un Hamster, lo llamo Mu, es hembra y es de color café. Mi apartamento no es grande, sino de dos habitaciones y un baño.

Trabajo ya que mis padres están en No se qué parte del mundo…_Trabajando._

_E_studio En la sección de Empresas y cada dos semanas trato el curso de dibujo y expresión.

Nunca e creído ese típico cliché en el cual conoces a una persona y te enamoras. Solo confío en Dios.

_Sí y esta es mi vida…_

_La chica más simple de todo Japón_

¡Hello!. Espero que les haya gustado, además…un review no cuesta nada.

Espero que lo sigan hasta el siguiente capítulo…y si quieren tener más detalles de el fic, pasen a mi blog:

.com


End file.
